


Cruel Summer

by wildflower_daydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer
Summary: Sansa has come back home from school for her summer break. Her and Jon start a little fling. Inspired by the song Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I have also re-imagined this for the Poe Dameron/Rey ship (found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162327)
> 
> I do not own these lyrics or characters.
> 
> Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift  
> Fever dream high in the quiet of the night / You know that I caught it / Bad, bad boy, shiny toy with a price / You know that I bought it
> 
> Killing me slow, out the window / I'm always waiting for you to be waiting below / Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes / What doesn't kill me makes me want you more
> 
> And it's new, the shape of your body / It's blue, the feeling I've got / And it's ooh, whoa oh / It's a cruel summer / It's cool, that's what I tell 'em / No rules in breakable heaven / But ooh, whoa oh / It's a cruel summer / With you
> 
> Hang your head low in the glow of the vending machine / I'm not dying / We say that we'll just screw it up in these trying times / We're not trying 
> 
> So cut the headlights, summer's a knife / I'm always waiting for you just to cut to the bone / Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes / And if I bleed, you'll be the last to know
> 
> Oh, it's new, the shape of your body / It's blue, the feeling I've got / And it's ooh, whoa oh / It's a cruel summer / It's cool, that's what I tell 'em / No rules in breakable heaven / But ooh, whoa oh / It's a cruel summer / With you
> 
> I'm drunk in the back of the car / And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar / Said, "I'm fine," but it wasn't true / I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you / And I snuck in through the garden gate / Every night that summer just to seal my fate / And I scream, "For whatever it's worth / I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?" / He looks up, grinning like a devil
> 
> It's new, the shape of your body / It's blue, the feeling I've got / And it's ooh, whoa oh / It's a cruel summer / It's cool, that's what I tell 'em / No rules in breakable heaven / But ooh, whoa oh / It's a cruel summer / With you
> 
> I'm drunk in the back of the car / And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar / Said, "I'm fine," but it wasn't true / I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you / And I snuck in through the garden gate / Every night that summer just to seal my fate / And I scream, "For whatever it's worth / I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?"

It was only supposed to be for the summer. And summer was coming to a close. 

When Sansa and him shared their first kiss at the beginning of June, Jon told himself it meant nothing, she was just drunk. Robb threw a party to welcome her back home from college for her summer break. Alcohol flowed freely and a quite tipsy Sansa wrapped her arms around Jon’s neck, slurred about how much she missed him while she’d been at school, planted her lips firmly on his, then ran away while giggling with her friend Jeyne.

She surprised him again the next week. They had been in the Stark’s pool all day, Jon tried to keep his eyes from trailing over Sansa’s bikini clad body too much as he remembered the feeling of her lips on his. By 10, everyone else had gone inside to either sleep or watch a movie. Jon swam some laps in the still heated pool, hoping to release the energy that had been pent up all day before he went home. When he reached the edge of the pool on his last lap, he found Sansa sitting right there on the edge, her long legs dangling in the water. She slid into the water, so very close to Jon they were almost touching. “I could feel your eyes on me all day,” she whispered, her lips forming a devious little smile. Before Jon could sputter out a response, Sansa’s hand grazed the back of his neck and wound into his hair and she brought her lips to his. She hadn’t been drinking and she didn’t run away and giggle. Her lips stayed on his, opening when his tongue begged for entrance. Jon took in the new feeling of the shape of her body against him and under his hands as they roamed around her. He held her tight to him as she hungrily kissed him. She wrapped her legs around him and let out whispers of a moan as his lips traveled down her neck. It all came to a sudden halt when they heard the back door open and Arya’s voice loudly announcing an incoming cannonball.

Jon wanted to talk to Sansa about it. He wanted to know what she wanted with him. But every time they were alone, there was no talking. Sansa would jump at whatever chance to crash her lips into his. It was a few weeks of steamy little make out sessions whenever they were alone. Sansa didn’t seem to want to talk about it so he didn’t pressure her. He definitely wasn’t going to complain about her wanting to constantly kiss him.

On the night of the 4th of July, Sansa sat next to him on the picnic blanket as they watched a nearby fireworks show from the Stark’s backyard. Everyone was either busy gazing at the sparkling colors in the sky or were too concerned with the little fireworks Arya, Bran, and Rickon were setting off themselves. Jon chanced to inch his hand towards Sansa’s on the blanket and intertwined his fingers with hers. Sansa turned to him and gave him a soft smile, her blue eyes reflecting the red fireworks in the air. After everyone had went to bed, Sansa took Jon’s hand and quietly guided him upstairs and into her childhood bedroom. They laid on her bed as they kissed, their hands exploring more and more. Their lips found the sensitive spots on each other’s bodies. More than once, Sansa had to cover her face with her pillow to keep from being too loud. When Jon slowly slid into her, he had to cover her mouth with his own to swallow her moans. He made love to her slowly that night, trying to not think of how fast this would end when she went back to her college.

The weeks flew by with heat and lust. Sansa would text Jon to come over after everyone was asleep, he’d sneak in through the side garden’s gate and into the backyard, Sansa opening the back sliding door to let him in. He’d set an alarm for 5 each of those mornings so he could sneak out before the rest of the house woke up. Some nights, when she had the excuse of being out with her old high school friends, Sansa would come over to Jon’s apartment afterwards. As soon as she was in the door, she’d start shedding clothes and she took advantage of the fact that she didn’t have to be so quiet there. She would also set an alarm for 5 on those mornings so she could get home and into bed before any of the Starks were awake to ask questions.

Jon was in heaven. The gorgeous Sansa Stark, whom he’d had a crush on since they were in grade school, was all over him, on top of him, writhing beneath him. But it was a fragile, very breakable heaven. The summer was coming to a close, she would be leaving to head back to her college down south. Jon had told himself he was perfectly okay with it just being a summer fling. Deep down, he knew he wanted so much more. But he was convinced he was okay with it and he was very lucky to even get that with the girl he’s loved for years and years.

The week before she would be leaving, they went to the bar with Robb and a bunch of friends. Drinks were had, and by the time designated driver Jon was driving them home at the end of the night, Sansa was pretty drunk. Robb sat in the passenger seat, talking about his new coworker Val and how he thinks Jon should go on a date with her. Suddenly, there was a sobbing noise coming from the backseat. “I’m fine. I’m fine,” Sansa slurred in response to Jeyne’s questioning look. “I’ve just had too much to drink.” Jon looked in his rear view mirror at her. Sansa was busy wiping tears away from her cheeks and then she settled to just look out the window. When he dropped them off at the Stark house, Sansa didn’t even say goodbye, just hopped out of the car and headed inside. Jon didn’t receive a text from her that night, asking for him to come over. He didn’t receive that text the next night either. The next day, he texted her to ask if she was okay. She swore up and down she was fine and asked him to come over that night. Jon had hoped they could talk about “them” and if there was a “them” at all. But as soon as they were in her room, her lips were on his. Sansa seemed determined to not discuss things and Jon just wanted to please her in any way he could. After they were physically exerted, they curled up together as they always did, Jon holding her tight to him, her back firm against his chest. Jon could feel the sadness growing in him as his fingers grazed up and down her arm. This perfect - but cruel - summer was coming to an end. He nuzzled into the hair at the back of her neck and held her tighter.

Now it was the last August Saturday before Sansa would leave town. Catelyn planned a family dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in town, insisting Jon come along since he’s basically family anyways. Jon got ready at his apartment, selecting a nice gray suit and tie that he normally reserved for attending weddings. He wanted to look good for Sansa. He was determined to talk to her that night about what they were doing and if it would just be a fling, even if her lips tried to rush to the good stuff. When he walked out to his car to head to the restaurant, he found Sansa’s car next to his. She stood between them, looking gorgeous in her lilac dress, her hands nervously rubbing together. Jon’s brows furrowed out of curiosity of seeing her there. Then his stomach dropped, thinking she was going to tell him not to come and that she was done with him since she was heading back to school.

“Before you kiss me, I just need to say a few things,“ Sansa stated as Jon came to a stop in front of her. 

Jon’s lips formed a small frown and he leaned back against the hood of his car, waiting for the blow. 

“I thought this was just some summer fun. I’ve had a bit of a crush on you for ages now and before I came back home, I became determined to hook up with you this summer. After having a few drinks, I finally got the balls to kiss you. I didn’t know what to do after that. I couldn’t tell if you were interested. Until that day at our pool and I could see you checking me out all day long. I didn’t need alcohol to make me brave after that. We were having fun all summer. So. Much. Fun. It was just supposed to be a fling, some fun times before I go back to KLU,“ Sansa rambled.

Jon’s dread grew, he figured she could tell he wanted more and he expected her to be annoyed that his feelings would ruin their hooking up. His head tilted down and his eyes stared at the ground as she continued.

“Then we went to the bar last week. And Robb - stupid dumb Robb - suggests you go on a date with some girl he knows. And I was drunk and I lost it. I fucking started crying because drunk me couldn’t take the idea of you being with someone else. I realized that this was never a fling for me. I realized I’ve had feelings for you. I realize I’m ruining the fun we’ve been having this summer by admitting this. So. For whatever it’s worth, I love you, Jon.“

The words sunk into Jon’s mind. He slowly looked back up at her, a devilish little smile forming on his lips. He quickly closed the space between them, bringing his lips to hers and cupping her cheek with his hand.

“Sansa, I love you,“ Jon whispered, when he pulled his lips away.

“What?“ Sansa asked, her brows knitted together in confusion but there was a hopeful look in her eye. 

“This was never just some hooking up, friends with benefits, fling for me. Never. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about it since that first night in the pool. But every time I got you alone, your lips basically attacked me; I figured you just wanted to get down to business and not talk about it.“

“Oh! No, I just really needed to kiss you,“ Sansa said with a smile and a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks. Her arms wrapped around his neck. “So. I love you and you love me?“

“Looks like it,“ Jon answered with a flirty smirk, his lips peppering her jaw with little kisses.

“But I’m going back to King’s Landing on Monday,“ Sansa quietly said.

“So what? That’s what the phone is for. And long holiday weekends when I can come down to you. And winter and spring breaks when you come back home. Then you’ll be graduating in May. We can make this work. I’m all yours, Sansa Stark.“

“Really? You’d put up with a long distance relationship for the next year for me?“ she asked, a shy but hopeful tone to her voice.

“Of course I would,“ Jon said, shocked she would even feel like she needed to ask that. “I would do anything to be with you.“

Sansa’s smile grew wide before she kissed him again. After a minute or two, Jon pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against hers.

“We really should probably head to the restaurant now.“

“Get in, I’ll drive you. Gives me an excuse to bring you back here tonight,“ Sansa said with her own devilish smile.


End file.
